


Gravity

by memefucker69



Series: Let's Fall in Love [kaisoo drabbles] [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Romance, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things happened quickly for them, but Jaehyun brought Jongin and Kyungsoo together, like gravity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> 800 words, romance/fluff, parents!kaisoo, college!au, tattooed!jongin, mentioned mpreg

Kyungsoo spends the entirety of his lecture distracted, hand twitching and leg bouncing up and down. He chews at his cheek as he listens to the freshmen girls behind him go on and on in whispers about the hot TA in their dance class. He knows right away who they’re talking about when they mention the sleeves of black and white tattoos, the bleached hair, and his cold and cool aura as well as how smoothly he can move his hips. Kyungsoo about two seconds away from turning around when they start talking about his ass because that ass is _his_ and always will be, goddammit. Luckily, the lecture soon ends, and Kyungsoo can’t resist subtly glowering at them when they trail out of the room.

He should be used to it by now. Whenever the freshmen girls catch a good look at Jongin, they start to surround and ask him out because he and Kyungsoo have totally different schedules most of the time. And even if they know Kyungsoo and Jongin are a thing, they _still_ go after him. It’s not that Kyungsoo thinks that Jongin would ever answer to their confessions, but it’s just annoying to him, frankly.

They weren’t there three years ago when Kyungsoo and Jongin were both college freshman, and Jongin was taking classes with a swollen stomach, contrasting his perfectly gelled blond hair, tattoos and the leather jacket he still insisted on wearing even though it hardly fit him at the time. Spring of senior year and they’d found out Jongin was pregnant, but they handled it. Three years later, and they’re engaged to be married once they both graduate and have an adorable two year old son named Jaehyun.

Jaehyun lets out an excited squeal when Kyungsoo opens the door to their apartment. He still babbles baby talk, not exactly forming many words yet, but he says something similar to “Papa!” when Kyungsoo picks him up with a smile, kissing his cheek as he walks in and shuts the door behind him. Jaehyun is dressed in his cute onesie pajamas as Kyungsoo takes evening classes, and he can hear the familiar sounds of a children’s show playing on the T.V., and he walks into the living room to see Jongin lounging on the couch with the novel he’d been reading the past week in his hand.

“It’s hereby illegal for you to dance,” Kyungsoo pouts as he slips his bag off of his shoulder, letting it plop onto the armchair. Jongin looks up at him in amusement and confusion, moving his legs so Kyungsoo can take a seat on the couch, shifting Jaehyun to sit on his lap.

“Why is that?” Jongin asks, raising a brow. “Girls again?”

“How come you get all girls? I’ve never gotten a single girl come up to me, and try to hit on me,” Kyungsoo mumbles, eyes drifting to the cartoon kids’ show. “They always talk about you. I’m beginning to see who the weak link is in terms of looks in this relationship.”

“Aw, Kyungsoo, it’s not that,” the blond scoots over to hug him close comfortingly with a smile. “You’re just so gay that it’s blatantly obvious. I mean, no hetero boy would dress that nice just for evening classes.”

Kyungsoo snorts and grins at him. “Shut up.”

“Ish,” Jaehyun looks back at both of his parents and points at the television with a wide smile. “Ish! Ish!” It’s become his way of saying _this!_ when he gets excited or wants something.

“You like this show, right?” Jongin grins and moves to tickle their son underneath the chin, watching as he squirms and giggles, tucking in his chin cutely to avoid the tickle attack from his father.

“Yes, but I think it’s time for bedtime, Jaehyun,” Kyungsoo murmurs, always having to be the mean parent and watch the pout that starts to form on his wobbling lips. Jongin’s remarked that Jaehyun looks so much like a mini-Kyungsoo already, big eyes and lips, especially when he pouts. The little boy starts to squirm in Kyungsoo’s hold, managing to break free and stand on the floor before outstretching his arms to Jongin with grabby hands.

Jongin snickers and picks him up while Kyungsoo glares. Maybe if he had the stupid c-section scar, he could be the nice parent. It makes him laugh, really. That those girls have such a strong image of a cold-hearted, bad boy Jongin, when really he’s a kind-hearted man with a beautiful baby boy and makes a great dad. If they knew him well like Kyungsoo, they know he’s actually so warm and sweet at all times, never cold.

“Fine,” he sighs, standing up, “I’ll get you milk, and you can watch this, okay? But then it’s bedtime, mister.”

“Yay!” Jongin supplies for Jaehyun, lifting up the toddler’s arms in a cheering motion and bouncing him on his knees. “Say ‘thank you, Papa!’” he encourages.

Jaehyun babbles something similar to that, but it’s enough to have Kyungsoo smiling from ear-to-ear.


End file.
